I Love You, Duren!
by NaluCacu CukaCuka
Summary: Sasuke, seorang mahasiswa jatuh cinta pada Naruto si 'Duren'. Saat liburan dengan kekasihnya, muncul mantan istri Naruto yang ternyata ingin kembali dengan si 'Duren'. Apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke? Review ok.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T +**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal, dll.**

_**I LOVE YOU, **_**DUREN**

Mempunyai kekasih memang menyenangkan bagi setiap orang. Termasuk pemuda can-err, tampan- yang sedang menunggu diruangan apartemen milik kekasihnya. Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda tersebut. Wajah yang can-tampan-, kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam dengan bentuk pantat ay-ehem- unik, onix yang tajam dan jangan lupakan tubuh rampingnya yang membuat setiap pria tergoda untuk memandangnya berlama-lama.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang menunggu kekasihnya untuk berkencan. Tidak. Kalian tidak salah dengar. Sasuke memang sedang menunggu untuk mengajak kekasihnya kencan. Kesibukannya yang seorang mahasiswa dan kekasihnya yang seorang pengusaha membuat mereka hanya berkencan sesekali. Dan ketika kesempatan itu datang, Sasuke akan memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Cuke-nichan." Suara cadel dan cempreng mengagetkan Sasuke, walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah belakang. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun, berambut pink pucat, mata biru, kulit berwarna putih datang mendekatinya. Begitu dekat, dia langsung melompat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Apa kabar, Hana?" Sapa Sasuke saat anak itu sudah berada dipangkuannya.

"Baik. Cuke-nichan mau kemana cama Papa?" Tanya gadis kecil yang ternyata bernama Hana.

"Mau jalan-jalan. Hana mau ikut?" Tawar Sasuke sambil menarik pelan hidung mancung Hana.

"Tidak. Hana cudah janji mau main ke lumah Obacan. Jadi tidak bica nemani Papa dan Cuke-nichan." Jawab Hana lancar.

"Lama menunggu, Suke?" Suara baritone khas lelaki dewasa seketika memasuki pendengaran Hana dan Sasuke. Mereka menoleh saat orang yang ditunggu telah datang.

Seketika Sasuke terpaku dengan apa yang didepannya. Kekasihnya, yang biasanya memakai pakaian formal, sekarang malah terlihat menakjubkan dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kaos putih ketat dan tipis lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku memamerkan bentuk tubuh yang proporsional, celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets putih dengan strip biru semakin menambah pesona pria dihadapannya.

"Kau terpesona, Sayang?"

Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada kekasihnya tidak menyadari kalau pria tersebut sudah ada didekatnya berbisik sensual sambil menjilat telinganya. Semburat merah pun muncul membalas perlakuan yang diberikan pria tersebut.

"Nnh, apa yang kau lakukan, Naru? Ada Hana disini." Bisik Sasuke pelan mengingatkan kekasihnya, Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto, kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha sukses berumur 35 tahun yang dikenal oleh seluruh dunia karena kehebatannya dalam membangun perusahaannya. Bukan hanya dijuluki sebagai jenius, dia juga tampan, kaya, ramah dan murah senyum sehingga menjadi incaran wanita dan uke. Apalagi dengan status yang disandangnya sekarang. Duren, Duda Keren.

Naruto pernah menikah dengan seorang wanita. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Pernikahan mereka bukan didasari oleh cinta. _Well,_ mereka hanya bertemu di sebuah pesta perusahaan, mabuk, lalu melakukan _one night stand_, sehingga berujung kehamilan Sakura. Sakura yang tidak mau menanggung malu akhirnya memberitahu Naruto dan mereka pun menikah. Setelah Sakura melahirkan anak perempuan cantik bernama Namikaze Hana, dia meminta cerai pada Naruto dan memberikan hak asuh anak padanya. sebab, dia belum siap menjadi seorang ibu yang harus mengurus anak.

Naruto sangat menyayangi Hana. Apapun yang diminta Hana pasti akan diturutinya. Karena Hana jugalah dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kekasihnya sekarang yang sangat dicintai olehnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi. Aku takut kita terlalu larut pulang ke rumah." Naruto segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Sasuke yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Jangan nakal dirumah Obasan dan Ojisan. Jangan kejar-kejaran dengan mereka. Mereka sudah tua. Papa tidak mau mendengar kabar mereka sakit karena mu. Mengerti?" Nasehat Naruto pada Hana saat mereka sudah didepan gerbang kediaman Namikze. Seorang kepala pelayan berambut silver dan memakai masker membuka pintu mobil untuk Hana.

"Iya, Papa. Hana akan menjadi anak baik nanti. Papa tenang caja. Dan, Papa jangan nakal juga dengan Cuke-nichan. Kan kacian kalau Cuke-nichan Papa cikca campai tidak bica jalan."

Seketika wajah Naruto dan Sasuke memerah. Sedangkan Kakashi, kepala pelayan Namikaze hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya.

"Siapa yang mengajari mu seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto heran setelah bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Kulama-Ojichan." Jawab Hana polos. "Cudah ya, Papa. Hana mau macuk dulu. Dah, Papa. Dah, Cuke-nichan." Lanjut Hana riang sembari melambai kecil meninggalkan mobil Naruto bersama Kakashi.

"Anak itu..." Geram Naruto setelah mendapat jawaban dari Hana. "...Tidak bisakah mulutnya dijaga sebentar. Hana masih kecil."

"..."

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat Sasuke tidak merespon kata-katanya seperti biasa.

"Baka. Ini juga gara-gara diri mu. Kalau kau bisa menjaga sikap didepan Hana. Dia pasti tidak akan penasaran dan bertanya pada rubah buluk itu." Sasuke mengutuk teman sekampusnya itu karena berani mengajari Hana yang tidak-tidak.

"Salahkan juga diri mu. Kenapa kau sangat begitu seksi sehingga aku harus melakukan macam-macam pada mu." Ucap Naruto cepat. Seringainya berkembang saat melihat rona merah diwajah Sasuke.

"Idiot. Cepat jalan. Kau bilang tidak ingin pulang telat."

"Aye-aye, Kapten."

Mobil lamborghini hitam itu berhenti didekat pemandian air panas terkenal di Konoha. Terlihat papan nama yang besar diatas gerbang. Konoha's Dream. Dari luar memang terlihat sederhana. Tapi, begitu ke dalam. Kita akan merasa di era victoria. Apalagi pemandian air panas ini tidak berada didalam ruangan. Tapi, diluar ruangan dengan pemandangan bukit-bukit hijau, langit yang biru dan juga udara yang sejuk.

Sama seperti yang lain, Konoha's Dream menyediakan pemandian air panas umum. Namun, yang membuatnya spesial adalah mereka juga menyediakan pemandian air panas VIP. Pemandian ini memang masih diluar ruangan, tapi, ditutupi oleh tembok tebal agar orang luar tidak bisa masuk ke dalam. Uang yang dikeluarkan untuk pemandian ini juga tidak murah. Sebab, disediakn kamar khusus yang masih dalam lingkup VIP, pelayan dan juga disediakan beberapa makanan mewah yang bisa dipesan oleh sang pelanggan. Dan ruangan inilah yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri didepan pemandian menghadap pemandangan indah didepannya dengan Naruto yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruto membawanya ke Konoha's Dream. Sasuke mengira kalau Naruto akan membawanya ke pantai, atau jalan-jalan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan saat kencan.

"Bukannya kau bilang takut pulang larut ke rumah? Kenapa kita malah datang kesini?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya setelah mereka diam cukup lama.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada mu. Apalagi kampus mu libur seminggu untuk menyiapkan festival. Aku langsung memesan ruangan ini selama seminggu. Kita akan kencan berdua malam ini. Tanpa tugas, dokumen, Hana, dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana? Kau suka tempat ini?"

"Ngh...aku, ukh, suka. Ngh, berhentilah mengecupi leher ku." Ucap Sasuke saat merasakan Naruto mulai beraksi.

Naruto tidak peduli. Sekarang ini dia ingin melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya bersama Sasuke. Dengan cepat, dia memutar tubuh Sasuke dan langsung meraup bibir merah kekasihnya.

Bunyi kecipak menambah harmonisasi yang tercipta dari alam. Sasuke yang memang merindukan Naruto lansung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria tersebut. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menambah sensasi dari ciuman tersebut. Saliva bercampur dan mengalir ke dagunya tanpa ia pedulikan.

Tangan Naruto pun tidak hanya menganggur. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke pakaian Sasuke dan langsung memelintir tonjolan merah muda yang ada didada Sasuke.

"Aah.."Desahan keras terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto dengan suara serak menahan nafsu.

Sasuke yang tahu keinginan Naruto, segera melingkarkan kakinya kepinggang pria itu dan meraup bibir Naruto. Kali ini biarkan dia bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Biarkan dia bertindak agresif. Biarkan dia menunjukkan betapa cintanya dia pada Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti akan tindakan kekasihnya segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mereka, menutup pintu dan membiarkan hari ini mereka lalui dengan ber'olahraga' di kamar. Kalau bisa sampai cairan putih kentalnya tidak keluar lagi karena di kuras lubang hangat Sasuke.

Matahari pagi yang cerah segera menyambut Konoha yang mulai ramai. Ada yang ke kantor, sekolah atau ke tempat lain yang memang penting. Begitu juga di Konoha's Dream. Tempat itu memang selalu ramai. Apalagi di pagi hari. Udara yang sejuk menghiasi pemandian tersebut. Terlebih lagi saat matahari terbit. Pemandangan itu tidak akan bisa dilewatkan walaupun sekilas.

Berbeda dengan ruangan disalah satu VIP. Terlihat seorang pemuda cantik sedang terlelap hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Pakaian yang bertebaran dilantai membuktikan kalau dia telah melakukan aktivitas dewasa yang semestinya.

SREG

Suara pintu geser terdengar saat Naruto masuk ke kamar pemuda tadi. Celana training, kaos yang basah dan sepatu kets terpasang apik di tubuh atletisnya. Sepertinya, dia baru selesai berolahraga ringan disekitar pemandian. Melihat Sasuke yang masih tidur, membuat Naruto tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Kegiatan mereka semalam memang memerlukan tenaga ekstra, hingga selesai subuh tadi.

Memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan Sasuke, dia segera beranjak menuju kolam air panas yang ada dihalaman kamarnya. Membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan segera membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke kolam.

"Hah, leganya." Desah Naruto merasa nyaman saat merasakan air hangat yang memang bercampur aroma terapi secara otomatis.

Seharusnya ini yang dilakukannya pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Kesibukannya dan jadwal yang padat membuatnya tidak dapat berlibur seperti orang kebanyakan. Merasakan berkumpul dengan keluarga, berlibur bersama atau apapun yang membuat penatnya merasa hilang. Terkadang Naruto merasa bersalah pada Hana. Gadis kecilnya itu bahkan belum pernah diajaknya berlibur. Sebenarnya, liburan ini dia ingin mengajak Hana. Tapi, anaknya memang sangat pengertian. Lebih memilih tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya dari pada mengganggu Naruto dan Sasuke kencan.

"Naruto."Panggilan dari belakangnya membuat Naruto menoleh ke sana. Terlihat Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Tubuhnya juga ditutupi oleh selimut yang digunakannya tadi.

"Ohayō." Dengan tersenyum kecil, Naruto menyapa Sasuke yang mulai mendekat. "Mau berendan bersama?" Tawar Naruto saat Sasuke sudah berada didekatnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Dia lalu melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan langsung berendam disebelah Naruto. Ringisan pelan terdengar saat pantatnya duduk diatas lantai pemandian.

"Apa masih sakit?" Khawatir, itu yang ditunjukkan Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Sedikit."

"Gomen, aku..."

"Sstt, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga menginginkan hal ini."

Mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Menikmati sunyi yang ada disekitar mereka. Tangan Naruto terangkat, membelai wajah mulus kekasihnya. "...apa kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai mu?" Bisik Naruto pelan dengan masih memandang dengan intens Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan tahu kalau kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa ku." Balas Sasuke seduktif dengan tidak ketinggalan keangkuhannya-kalau tidak mau dibilang narsis.

"Kalau begitu, bisa berikan aku _morning kiss_?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke segera meraup bibir Naruto. Menghisapnya pelan seperti yang dilakukannya pada Naruto semalam. Setelah puas, giliran Naruto yang menginvasi bibir Sasuke. Seluruh mulut Sasuke dikecapnya. Menghisap liurnya hingga menetes di dagu masing-masih.

Kedua bibir terlepas saat mereka membutuhkan oksigen. Sasuke melirik ke arah bawah. Tepan ke benda milik pria pirang tersebut. "...Kau mengeras."

"Yah, itu karena mu. Bisakah..."

"Tidak mau." Potong Sasuke keras.

"Hey, aku bahkan belum selesai bicara."

"Aku tahu apa yang dipikiran mu. Pinggul ku masih sakit. Aku sekarang saja masih merasa sakit."

"Hey, siapa yang bilang 'terus' kemarin dengan suara erotis?"

Memerah. Wajah Sasuke semerah buah kesukaannya. "Pokoknya, tidak ada jatah untuk hari ini. Kau memaksa, kita pulang."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi sekarang. Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke restoran. Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk sarapan kita."

"Hn."

.

.

Naruto duduk seorang diri di restoran. Dia menunggu Sasuke yang sedang ada dikamar entah untuk apa. Sembari menunggu Sasuke, Naruto memesan _Cappucino Latte_. Setidaknya, untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terasa dingin karena berada diwilayah perbukitan.

"Naruto?" Panggilan ragu-ragu terdengar oleh Naruto. Saat dia menoleh, terlihat olehnya wanita cantik berambut pink dengan mata emerald yang indah.

"Sakura."

**TBC...**

**Gomen ceritanya agak gaje. Ane sudah berusaha keras tapi, tidak bisa. Apalagi mau buat lemon. Susah sekalleeee. Saat sudah muncul ide buat lemonnya, mau diketik, langsung raib tuh lampu lima wattnya yang ada dikepala Ane. Apes banget dah ni otak.#tertunduksedihsambilcakarcakartanah.**

**REVIEW YA MINNA-SAN...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T +**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal, dll.**

_**I LOVE YOU, **_**DUREN**

Restoran Konoha's Dream terletak dibagian bawah yang menjorok langsung ke pinggir bukit. Sarapan pagi yang terasa nikmat sambil memandang alam yang sangat indah. Terlihat seluruh meja sudah terisi. Ada yang membawa keluarganya, kekasihnya dan temannya. Semua orang terlihat berbahagia. Kecuali, meja nomor sepuluh yang terletak didekat pagar. Suasana canggung mendominasi tempat tersebut.

Sakura melirik pria didepannya. Empat tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Dan selama empat tahun itu, Naruto banyak berubah. Tubuhnya lebih terbentuk dari yang sebelumnya, wajahnya semakin tampan dan dewasa. Semua wanita pasti berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkannya. Terlihat dari tamu restoran yang sebahagian besar wanita. Mereka tidak berhenti melirik ke arah Naruto yang dari tadi memandang perbukitan disebelahnya.

Sakura akui, dia menyesal menceraikan Naruto. Kalau saja dia tidak egois. Mungkin sekarang mereka tidak akan canggung seperti ini. Seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak pernah memunculkan diri dihadapan Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto merawat anak mereka sendiri.

Naruto sendiri jengah dengan suasana canggung yang sangat terasa. Dia juga tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang dialaminya. Entah kemana keahliannya selama ini. Naruto hanya bisa berharap Sasuke segera datang.

"Apa kabar, Naru?" Akhirnya Sakura bertanya setelah lima menit yang lalu tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Naruto menjawab. "Hm. Aku sehat. Kau?"

"Baik. Ng, bagaimana..." Sakura terdiam sesaat untuk memantapkan hatinya. "...kabar Hana?"

"Dia baik. Sudah lancar bicara walau masih cadel. Yah, namanya juga anak-anak. Dia juga pintar berhitung dan membaca sekarang. Saat ini dia sedang belajar menulis. Tahun depan nanti dia akan masuk TK Konoha." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin membahas Hana pada Sakura. Tapi, Sakura ibu biologis Hana. Dia juga harus tahu bagaimana perkembangan anaknya.

"Dia pasti jadi orang hebat seperti mu. Aku yakin hal itu." Doa Sakura tulus.

"Terima Kasih."

"Ya. Jadi, dimana Hana? Apa kau ke sini bersamanya?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak. Dia ditempat orang tua ku. Katanya dia tidak ingin mengganggu kencan ku." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman kecil.

Sakura tertegun. Kencan? Itu artinya Naruto sudah punya kekasih.

"Dimana kekasih mu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang wajar.

"Dia di kamar. Aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Tapi, dia belum muncul." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu restoran untuk melihat apakah Sasuke sudah datang atau belum.

Diam-diam di dalam hati, Sakura berharap kalau kekasih Naruto tidak datang. Dengan begitu dia bisa sarapan berdua saja dengan Naruto. Tapi, harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Sakura melihat Naruto berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu restoran.

"Suke, kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau berdandan, eh?" Sindir Naruto keras. Matanya menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang hanya memandang datar dirinya.

"Aku harus mencari handphone ku. Kau bisa memesan duluan kalau mau. Tidak usah seperti anak kecil." Balas Sasuke dengan nada menghina.

Sakura terus memperhatikan interaksi antara Naruto dengan pemuda didepannya. Sikap, perkataan dan tindakan Naruto sudah membuktikan hipotesa Sakura. Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Suke' oleh Naruto adalah kekasih pria pirang tersebut.

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura menginterupsi perdebatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto yang dipanggil akhirnya sadar kalau dia tidak sendirian tadi. Dengan senyuman lebar-sehingga tiga garis dipipinya terlihat- dia merangkul pinggang Sasuke. "Nah, Sakura. Ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih ku. Dan, Sasuke, dia Sakura. Mantan istri ku."

Oh, Naruto. Seandainya kau melihat tatapan mereka. Senyuman bahagia mu pasti lenyap.

.

.

.

Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendapati mantan istri kekasih mu ada dihadapan mu? Duduk satu meja dan bercanda ria dengan pacar mu? Ingin menamparnya? Menyadarkannya kalau mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi? Atau pura-pura ngambek dan meninggalkan mereka?

Yang manapun itu bukan sifatnya. Ingat, dia seorang Uchiha. Uchiha pantang menampilkan ekspresinya dimanapun, kapanpun dan dengan siapapun. Ok, terlalu banyak 'pun' membuat bosan. Yang pasti seorang Uchiha, terlebih Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal-hal diatas yang dapat mencoreng nama baiknya. _Big no_!

Tapi, melihat Naruto yang lebih sering bicara dengan si _pink_ itu membuat Sasuke jengah juga. Dia kekasih Naruto, dan wajib mendapat perhatian lebih dari siapapun. Walaupun Naruto selalu bilang wajahnya sedatar tembok dan terlalu dingin. Tetap saja Naruto harus peduli padanya. Terlebih lagi Sakura seperti sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Naruto darinya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Teme, kau tidak makan? Mau ku pesankan yang lain?"

Sasuke bisa melihat raut khawatir dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan senyuman tipis. INGAT. Hanya tipis. Sasuke akan menjawab, kalau tidak-

"Naru, Sasuke akan memakan makanannya. Dia sendiri kan yang ingin menu itu? Kau tidak perlu memesan yang lain. Jangan sia-siakan masakan yang sudah disediakan oleh _chef_ disini. Oh, ya. Apa aku bisa mengunjungi Hana?" Dan obrolan terus berlanjut.

-lihat. Lihat sendiri. Sakura seperti, oh, bukan seperti lagi. Sakura ingin perhatian Naruto hanya tertuju padanya. Sasuke jadi heran sendiri. Apa benar Sakura minta cerai pada Naruto? Atau Naruto sendiri yang ingin bercerai? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Naru, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Biar Naruto tahu kalau dia masih ada disana.

"Ha...ha... Iya, Teme. Jangan lama-lama..." Tuh kan. Bahkan dia sudah menggunakan nada sedingin itu tetap saja tidak dipedulikan. 'Sialan.' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Entah kemana suasana canggung yang terasa tadi, yang sekarang malah hilang bagai di telan bumi. Menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar, dia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet restoran. Menyebarkan aura iblis yang membuat semua orang segera menghindar darinya.

Sakura yang melihat kepergian Sasuke, hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Dari tadi dia memang sengaja membuat Naruto berfokus padanya. Dengan menggunakan nama Hana, dia telah berhasil membuat Naruto memberikan perhatian padanya. Ya, Sakura tidak akan melepaskan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia akan berusaha merebut Naruto dari Sasuke. Dan langkah awal yang akan dilakukannya adalah-

Dengan senyuman manis, Sakura menatap lembut Naruto yang sedang sarapan. "Naruto?"

"Ya."

"Bolehkah aku menjenguk Hana?"

-dengan menggunakan Hana.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap cermin didepannya tajam. Hey, Uchiha. Kalau cermin didepan mu bisa hidup. Dia akan retak sedari tadi karena tatapan mu menembus ke relung hatinya yang paling dalam.#dicekikreaderskarnamengganggu.

Sasuke terus menatap cerminnya hingga dia sadar. Seberapa lama dia menatap cermin itu. Toh, wajahnya masih tetap tampan. Sadarlah, Nak. Kalau Mbah Madara melihat mu seperti ini. Dia pasti bangkit dari kubur.#dichidori.

Setelah selesai bertatapan dengan cermin (?). Sasuke segera keluar untuk kembali ke tempat Naruto. Namun, pemandangan didepannya membuat matanya sakit. Bukan hantu dan bukan pula Orochimaru, dosen mesum yang merasa manda-ular peliharaannya-adalah istri kedua. Tapi, sesosok wanita berdiri didepannya menghalangi jalan. Lho, apa yang salah sama seorang wanita. Yang salah bukan wanitanya. Yang salah adalah sosoknya. Dengan rambut _pink_, mata emerald, kulit putih dan bla, bla, bla lainnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan senyuman maaaannnnnnnniiiiiiiiissssssss sekali bertengger di bibirnya. Dan kalian tentu tahukan, apa maksud manis disini?

"Haruno-san. Kau menghalangi jalan ku."

"Bukannya kau yang menghalangi jalan ku?"

"Apa mau mu?" Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah ababil Sakura segera bertanya.

"Menurut mu?" Pertanyaan main-main terlontar manis bin pahit dari bibir berpoles pink mengkilap Sakura.

"Perjelaslah?" Tanya atau perintah Sasuke.

"Jauhi Naruto." Perintah mutlak Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan memberikan senyuman meremehkan pada Sakura. "Berhenti bermain dorama, Haruno-san. Ini bukan dimana tempat mu untuk mengancam. Apalagi memerintah ku."

"_Well_, apa kau pikir Naruto menyukai mu? Teruslah bermimpi Uchiha-san. Naruto lebih memilih ku dari pada diri mu. Dan kau akan didepak dari kehidupannya."

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, Haruno-san. Ini bukan dunia dorama dimana semua tokoh antagonis selalu berhasil menyakiti protagonis. Seorang protagonis bisa menjadi seorang antagonis jika dia ingin. Jadi, ku sarankan kau mundur sebelum kau kalah pada garis _start_." Balas Sasuke tajam meninggalkan mantan istri Naruto. _Hell_, bahkan menyebut namanya saja dia tidak sudi.

"Lihat saja nanti, Uchiha. Akan ku pastikan kalau kau tersingkir dari kehidupan Naruto." Bisik Sakura dengan seringai sinis.

Sakura, kau lupa menyebut kan nama Hana dalam rencana mu. Ck ck.

Sasuke melangkah kan kakinya dengan cepat menuju Naruto yang sedang sarapan. Wajahnya yang sedari awal memang kusut semakin semrawut dengan kemunculan Sakura di toilet. Naruto yang melihatnya pun merasa heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

Tatapan tajam diberikan pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan tahu masalah mu kalau kau menatap ku seperti ingin menguliti ku."

"Untuk apa mantan mu disini? Apa kau mengundangnya?" Pertanyaan sinis terlontar pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu? Sedari tadi kau sibuk mengobrol dengannya. Kau bahkan lupa kalau aku di sebelah mu. Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti senang melihatnya disini." Sindir Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, Suke. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia ada disini. Ini tempat umum, semua berhak untuk berada disini..."Jelas Naruto panik. Takut Sasuke salah paham.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Suke, _you are my only love. Only you_." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Tiba-tiba, dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia memandang Sasuke yang melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Naruto curiga.

"Kau cemburu, Suke." Bukan pertanyaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan yang telak menghantam logika Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadi memandang intens Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja, asal jangan Naruto. sedangkan Naruto yang sudah tahu sebuah fakta langsung menggoda Sasuke.

"He...he... Ternyata _my _Suke cemburu." Kekeh Naruto senang. Apalagi melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Sasuke yang memang putih.

"Urusai, Dobe. Aku selesai." Sasuke segera beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa.

"Dasar, Suke. Cemburu saja mesti di sembunyikan." Ucap Naruto yang tak habis pikir dengan sikap Sasuke. Dia lalu menyusul Sasuke setelah membayar makanannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat senang. Tidak menyadari kalau ada yang memandangnya dengan penuh arti.

.

.

.

Sebuah mansion mewah yang kali ini menjadi sorotan. Mansion Namikaze. Tempat Namikaze Hana di titipkan oleh Papanya. Dia sedari tadi berada di dekat kolam renang. Menulis sesuatu dengan bibir tipisnya melantunkan lagu yang seekor kucing pun enggan mendengarkannya.

Suara tapak kaki menghentikan kegiatan Hana. Terlihat neneknya yang masih awet muda datang membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi cemilan dan minuman.

"Hana-chan tidak berenang?" Tanya Kushina sembari meletakkan nampan ke atas meja tempat Hana menulis.

"Tidak, Baa-chan. Hana cedang malac."

"Kenapa?"

"Tid..."

"ALOHA..." Ucapan Hana terpotong oleh suara teriakan yang terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Hana dan Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar suara sedahsyat itu.

"Wa, ternyata seorang nenek dan bidadari ada disini." Ucap orang itu yang membuat Kushina ingin melempar garpu di tangannya.

"Telnyata Kulama Ji-chan toh. Ngapain kecini?" Tanya Hana polos.

"Oi, Bocah. Ini rumah ku. Wajar aku disini. Kau yang harus di pertanyakan. Kenapa kau disini? Mana Papa duda mu itu?"

"Kulama Ji-chan, pantac aku beltanya kalena Ji-chan tidak pulang cemalam. Aku cudah dali kemalin ada di cini. Dan Papa lagi kencan beldua dengan Cuke-nichan." Jawab Hana sekaligus.

"Huh, aku mau ke kamar saja kalau begitu. Bangunkan aku nanti siang Kaa-chan." Ujar Kurama sembari menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar anak itu. Tidak berubah sama sekali." Gerutu Kushina pada anak bungsunya.

Kurama adalah anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Atau istilahnya anak bungsu. Masih kuliah dan satu kampus dengan Sasuke. Umurnya 20 tahun. Secara fisik dia mirip Kushina. Kecuali, jenis kelaminnya. Sifatnya sangat jahil kalau di rumah. Ketika di kampus, dia akan bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Terkadang Sasuke hanya geleng kepala kalau melihat tingkah ababil Kurama di kampus.

"Hi...hi... Kalau bukan begitu, namanya bukan Namikace Kulama." Ucap Hana terkikik geli.

"Ha...ha... Hana-chan benar."

.

.

.

Sasuke kini sedang berendam di pemandian pribadi kamar penginapannya. Sedang merenungkan kejadian tadi pagi saat bertemu dengan Sakura. Ucapan wanita itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Mengusik pikirannya hingga membuatnya uring-uringan dari tadi.

'Bagaimana kalau ucapan Sakura benar?'

'Bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak menyukainya lagi?'

'Bagaimana kalau Naruto lebih memilih bersama dengan mantannya dari pada dengannya?"

Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di kepala Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke berubah menjadi galau seketika. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar mereka. Merasa aneh karena Naruto belum kembali dari toko baju.

Naruto tadi memang pamit untuk pergi ke toko baju. Membelikan Sasuke pakaian yang memang hanya sepasang yang di bawa olehnya. Salahkan Naruto yang tidak memberi tahu kalau mereka akan ke Konoha's Dream. Menginap selama seminggu penuh di sini. Kalau tahu seperti itu, dia pasti menyiapkan baju untuknya dari rumah.

Menyudahi mandinya, Sasuke segera berpakaian kembali dan melangkah keluar kamar mencari Naruto. Saat sampai di lobby pemandian, matanya harus di suguhkan pemandangan yang menyakiti mata dan hatinya.

Di sana, di dekat pintu masuk, Naruto berpelukan dengan Sakura. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Naruto." Panggilnya kencang. Tidak peduli kalau dia menjadi tontonan seluruh pengunjung yang ada di sana.

Naruto menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke berada tidak jauh darinya. Memandang dengan tajam pada dirinya dan wanita di pelukannya.

'Sialan.' Umpatnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis memandang penuh rasa kemenangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tahu arti senyuman itu mendecih sinis dalam hati. 'Kau mau bermain, Haruno? Maka bersiaplah akan kekalahan mu.'

.

.

.

**~~~~TBC CYIIIN~~~~**

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Ane merasa bahagia banget. Ok, kita balas reviewnya.**

**Naminamifrid : Maunya siapa? He...he...**

**Guest : I Love You Too. Ini sudah munculkan chapie barunya.^_^ Kalau masalah update cepat Ane g' jamin lho.**

**Shin : Arigato Gozaimasu.**

**Xilu : Chapie ini ngejawab pertanyaan Ente.~_~**

**Aicinta : Tenang ja, Ai. NaluCacu Alwayc Folevel Togethel. -_-**

**Ndah D. Amay : That's secret.**

**Ok, kalau ada yang belum tersebut, Ane minta maaf.**

**Review ya minna...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T +**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal, dll.**

_**I LOVE YOU, **_**DUREN**

Sebuah kamar penginapan mewah terasa hening mencekam. Padahal ada dua orang pria tampan di sana duduk saling berhadapan. Satu dengan tatapan bengisnya dan satu lagi tatapan memohonnya.

"Bisa kau jelas kan kejadian tadi?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Dia masih ingat kejadian di lobby tadi. Kekasihnya di peluk oleh mantan istrinya. Dan Naruto ikut membalas seolah senang dengan pelukan itu.

"Ya ampun, Suke. Aku sudah menjelas kan pada mu di lobby tadi. Sakura memeluk aku karena senang dengan..."

"Persetujuan mu yang ingin melihat Hana. Aku sudah tahu masalah itu, Namikaze-san. Masalahnya adalah kenapa kau malah senang di peluk olehnya?"

"Suke, aku hanya menganggap seorang Sakura sebagai teman sekarang. Bukan lebih. Aku tahu kau cemburu, tap..."

"Aku tidak cemburu, Idiot." Bentak Sasuke kasar. Namun, semburat merah di wajah putih itu membuat bentakan tadi terbuang percuma.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Berpacaran selama lebih dari setahun sudah membuat Naruto paham bagaimana sifat seorang Uchiha. Dia akan bertindak tidak biasanya jika ada hal yang mengganggunya. Dan Naruto sangat tahu sebabnya. Dia lalu mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau tahu aku hanya mencintai mu."

Sasuke membalas dekapan Naruto posesif. Mendengar kan detak jantung sang kekasih yang berirama. "Hn.'

"Jangan takut ku tinggal kan. Kita sudah terikat. Apapun yang terjadi, hanya kau yang akan ku pilih. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak." Tegas Naruto.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Hana yang meminta mu berpisah dengan ku?"

Naruto melepas kan dekapannya hanya untuk memandang wajah sendu kekasihnya. "Walau pun Hana yang meminta, aku tetap tidak akan meninggal kan mu. Ini sumpah ku pada mu."

"Ku pegang sumpah mu, Namikeze Naruto." Bisik Sasuke pelan. Dia lalu mecium bibir kekasihnya singkat dan memeluknya. 'Aku tahu kau tidak akan meninggal kan aku. Yang aku takut, wanita iblis itu akan memanfaat kan Hana agar aku di benci anak itu.'

.

.

.

Ruang makan mewah dengan meja penuh makanan enak tersaji di depan Hana. Dia menatap sekeliling mencari sesuatu yang memang sudah di favoritkannya sejak lama.

"Hey, ponakan ku, Sayang." Sapa seorang pria paruh baya yang mirip dengan Naruto namun tidak ada tanda tiga garis di pipinya.

"Wah, Hiko Ji-chan. Cudah pulang?" Hina yang senang segera turun dari meja makan menuju orang yang di panggilnya Hiko.

Hiko atau nama aslinya Namikaze Yahiko adalah anak kedua keluarga Namikaze. Seorang arsitek terkenal yang selalu berkeliling dunia. Beberapa bulan ini dia memang pergi ke Dubai untuk pekerjaannya. Dan siang ini dia pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung menemu kan Hana di ruang makan.

"Bagaimana kabal, Ji-chan?"

"Tentu saja baik. Bahkan sangat baik karena Ji-chan bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak untuk mu."

"Holeeeee..."

Yahiko melihat sekitar ruang makan dan mengerut kan alisnya sejenak. "Mana yang lain, Hana-chan?"

"Oh, Baa-chan cedang membangun kan Kulama Ji-chan. Dia balu pulang entah dali mana. Cedang Jii-chan lagi di kantol."

"Baiklah. Kita duduk sekarang dan menunggu mereka."

Yahiko meletak kan Hana di kursi yang tadi di tempati oleh anak kecil itu. Sedangkan dia duduk di sebelah kanan Hana. "Oh, ya. Papa mu kemana?"

"Lagi kencan cama Cuke-nichan."

"Wah, jadi, Hana di tinggal nih?" Goda Yahiko.

"Hana tidak mau ganggu Papa cama Cuke-nichan."

"Yahiko?"

Kedua orang yang sedang berbincang tadi kini menoleh ke belakang. "Kaa-chan. _Tadaima_."

Kushina segera memeluk Yahiko saat pria itu berdiri menghampirinya. "Kau ini. Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Sudah satu tahun pergi dan tidak memberi kabar apapun pada Kaa-chan."

"Maaf, Kaa-chan. Aku agak sibuk saat di Dubai. Dan sekarang, aku _free_ selama sebulan. Jadi, kalau Kaa-chan mau kemana pun akan aku temani."

"Hana boleh ikut?" Pertanyaan polos itu terlontar. Membuat Yahiko dan Kushina tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja. Hana kan ponakan kesayangan Ji-chan. Jadi, harus ikut kemana pun."

"Ke taman belmain?"

"Itu juga."

"Wah, wah. Tampaknya semua bersenang-senang tanpa mengajak ku." Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah memasuki ruang makan dengan cengiran lebar. "_Okaerinasai_, Nii-chan. Ada oleh-oleh untuk ku?"

Yahiko menggeleng kan kepalanya maklum. "Kau ini. Aku bawa oleh-oleh untuk semuanya. Sekarang kita makan dulu karena _princess_ cilik kita sedang lapar."

"Osh."

.

.

.

Hina menatap barang di depannya dengan bahagia. Sebuah boneka rubah berukuran besar dengan sembilan ekor berwarna _orange_ berdiri tegak di depannya yang kecil. Tatapannya segera di alih kan kepada seseorang yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "Telima kacih, Hiko Ji-chan. Ini hadiah telbaik yang pelnah ku telima celain dali Papa."

"Sama-sama, Sayang."

Setelah mereka berempat makan siang, keluarga Namikaze itu segera berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk membuka oleh-oleh dari Yahiko. Kushina mendapat kan sebuah gaun yang indah hasil rancangan seorang _designer_ ternama di Dubai. Kurama mendapat kan sebuah komputer mini _limited edition_ yang baru keluar. Sedang kan Hana mendapat kan sebuah boneka rubah setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

Kurama mendengus melihat tingkah atraktif Hana yang ada di depannya. "Huh, kau bahkan bisa mendapat kan boneka sebanyak apapun dari Papa mu. Kenapa mesti dari Dubai segala?"

"Telcelah aku dong, Kulama Jii-chan. Lagi pula Hiko Ji-chan juga tidak malah."

"Kau ini, Ku. Biar kan saja Hana. Dia juga masih kecil. Kau juga dulu sama dengannya. Bahkan menyusah kan Naruto."

"Kaa-chan!"

"Huwa... Telnyata Kulama ji-chan manja dulu cama Papa. Dacal."

"Hush, anak kecil diam."

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Sasuke harus bekerja keras membuat Naruto terus bersamanya. Mengawasinya dari incaran seorang wanita iblis berjidat lebar yang surainya membuat sakit mata yang merasa dirinya paling cantik yang pantas bersanding dengan pria paling tampan se Konoha dan siapa lagi kalau bukan...mantan istri Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke malas menyebut kan nama si norak itu. #maafkanAneSakurafc.

Sasuke tidak peduli di sebut sebagai pacar posesif. _Hell_, mereka tidak tahu saja perjuangan seorang Sasuke dalam mendapat kan seorang duren. Dan tentunya, dia tidak mau mempermalu kan diri lebih banyak lagi dengan mencerita kan asal muasal dalam mendapat kan Naruto.

Seperti sekarang ini...

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan mereka. Kedua sejoli itu sekarang ada di sebuah toko souvenir yang tidak begitu jauh dari Konoha's Dream. Yah, walau pun masih di kawasan Konoha tempat liburan mereka, setidaknya oleh-oleh tetap mereka beli. Hanya ingin menunjuk kan kalau mereka memang benar liburan.

Awalnya _mood_ Sasuke dalam keadaan baik. sibuk membantu Naruto memilah apa saja yang akan di beli untuk keluarga mereka. Namun, _mood_ itu langsung turun saat mendengar suara jelek mirip nenek sihir di belakang mereka.

"Naruto-kun~~~~"

Kalian tidak salah dengar. Sungguh. Bahkan Sasuke akan memanggil dokter THT jika kalian masih tidak percaya. Si _pink_ itu memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan 'Naruto-kun'. Padahal seingat Sasuke, mantan istri Naruto itu masih memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan normal tanpa penambahan 'kun'. Dan penambahan itu mulai terjadi setelah aksi peluk kan yang ada di lobby.

"Hai, Sakura-chan."

Nah, ini. Ini yang buat emosi Sasuke setingkat iblis. Kekasihnya malah ikut-ikutan menambah kan _suffix_ 'chan' pada nama Sakura. Padahal sudah jelas Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Namun, kekasihnya seolah tidak menyadari kalau dia tidak setuju dengan cara panggil Naruto. Ya ampun, Suke. Tinggal bilang secara langsung apa susahnya, sih? #dichidori.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?"

'Apa si norak ini tidak lihat kami sedang belanja.' Jangan dianggap serius, _Guys_. Seorang Sasuke masih tetap tenang walau dalam hati merutuk.

"Mau beli oleh-oleh. Hari ini kami mau pulang." Naruto mengambil sebuah coklat besar dan memasuk kannya ke dalam keranjang.

Mata Sakura seketika melebar. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga mau pulang hari ini..."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Jangan sampai apa yang di pikirkannya terjadi.

"Apa aku boleh ikut dengan..."

"Tidak boleh." Ucapan tegas Sasuke membuat Sakura menggeram marah.

"Aku bertanya pada Naruto-kun. Bukan pada mu."

"Dan aku yang satu mobil dengan dia sangat menolak jika ada tambahan lain. Lagi pula, mobil Naruto hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Yaitu, Naru dan aku."

Naruto tersenyum penuh maaf pada Sakura. "Sasuke benar, Sakura-chan. Mobil yang ku guna kan saat ini hanya untuk dua orang. Aku tidak bisa memberi tumpangan pulang untuk mu."

Senyum kemenangan terlukis di bibir tipis Sasuke. "Saat kau liburan ke sini pasti naik kendaraan kan? Kenapa sekarang kau ingin menumpang pada kekasih ku?"

"Mobil ku mogok dan harus di bawa ke bengkel."

"Telpon sopir mu dan suruh ke sini menjemput mu. Jangan pernah menyusah kan kekasih ku lagi dengan masalah sepele seperti ini. Ayo, Naru."

"Maaf kan aku, Sakura-chan. _Bye_..."

Sakura menatap ke pergian dua orang pria di depannya dengan kesal. Terlebih lagi terhadap pemuda bersurai raven yang menjadi kekasih Naruto. "Jangan berfikir aku akan menyerah, Uchiha. Jangan."

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan panjang pulang kembali ke rumah mereka, Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi semua ocehan Naruto. Dia masih teramat kesal dengan panggilan yang di berikan Naruto pada Sakura.

"Teme, kau kenapa lagi? Dari tadi kau hanya diam tidak bicara apapun." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tidak mau menoleh menatapnya.

"Biasanya juga aku diam." Dengusan kecil terdengar.

"Tapi, tidak sependiam ini. Kau ada masalah."

"..."

"Apa ini karena Sakura?"

"..."

"Ayolah. Aku sudah bersumpah pada mu kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu. Apal..."

"Bukan itu..."Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat. Menyampai kan beragam emosi yang ada padanya. "Berjanjilah pada ku satu hal. Jangan menemui Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan ku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut. "Tenang saja. Akan ku pasti kan kalau aku akan selalu memberitahu mu saat aku menemui Sakura." Ciuman ringan di berikan Naruto pada bibir kekasihnya. "Sebaiknya kau perbaiki raut wajah mu. Kau tidak ingin membuat ibu ku dan Hana khawatir kan?"

"Hn."

Tidak berapa lama, mansion Namikaze terlihat. Pagar di buka oleh satpam saat mobil Lamborghini itu berhenti di depannya. Dan kembali di tutup setelah mobil Naruto melintasi mereka menuju pintu utama mansion.

Naruto menghenti kan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu utama mansion Namikaze. Dia segera keluar dari mobil dan membuka kan pintu bagian penumpang.

"Silahkan, _Princess_."

"Dobe!"

Kekehan geli terdengar saat melihat wajah memerah Sasuke. Dia lalu membuka bagasi mobil belakangnya untuk mengambil beberapa oleh-oleh yang telah di belinya.

"Papa. Cuke-nichan."

Suara khas seorang anak kecil membuat kedua pria itu tersenyum. Hana segera berlari ke arah Sasuke dan meminta di gendong olehnya.

"Apa kabar, Sayang?" Sapa Sasuke sembari mencium kedua pipi Hana.

"Baik, Cuke-nichan. Bagaimana libulannya?"

"Asyik sekali. Sayang Hana tidak bisa ikutan."

"Hai, Hana."

"Papa."

Hana turun dari gendongan sasuke dan langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto yang membawa banyak barang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya lalu mengambil setengah bawaan kekasihnya.

Naruto segera menggendong Hana dengan satu tangan saat terbebas dari barang yang di bawanya. Dia lalu mengecup pipi Hana dengan gemas. "Hana tidak nakal selama di tinggal, kan?"

Hana menggeleng kan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, Papa. Hana cudah menjadi anak baik cecuai pecan, Papa."

"Baguslah. Papa senang Hana sudah menjadi anak baik selama tinggal di sini. Sekarang..."Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membawa sebuah kantong plastik. "Ayo kita ke dalam dan buka oleh-oleh untuk mu."

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mansion dengan di iringi celotehan riang Hana. Seorang _maid _muncul dan segera mengambil barang yang ada di tangan sepasang kekasih itu dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

Ternyata semua keluarga Namikaze sudah berkumpul di sana minus Kepala Namikaze. Yahiko yang memang baru di lihat oleh Naruto segera menghampiri kakaknya dan memeluknya erat. Syukurlah Hana sempat di turun kan oleh Papanya. Jika tidak, mungkin dia tergencet di antara pria dewasa.

"Aniki. _Tadaima_."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengata kan hal itu, Anak Bodoh. Tapi, karena kau sudah mengucap kannya duluan, akan ku balas. _Okaerinasai_, Hiko." Naruto memeluk erat tubuh adik tengahnya. "Sudah setahun kau tidak pulang dan tidak memberi kabar apapun. Kau tahu aku selalu kewalahan menghadapi tingkah ababil Kurama."

"Aniki."

"Ha...ha..." Tawa Naruto dan Yahiko menggema melihat sikap Kurama. Namun, tawa itu segera berhenti saat Yahiko melihat seorang pemuda yang ada di sebelah kakaknya. Dia melepas kan rangkulannya dari Naruto dan menghadap Sasuke yang terlihat kikuk.

"Ah, apa ini calon kakak ipar ku?" Tanyanya jahil. Dia masih menatap lekat Sasuke yang wajahnya mulai merona. "Wajar saja dia jatuh cinta pada mu. Ternyata orangnya secantik ini."

Sasuke yang di sebut Yahiko cantik segera memberi kan _deathglare_ andalannya pada adik kekasihnya. "Aku tidak cantik."

Seketika sebuah tawa terdengar keras. Sasuke yang tahu siapa tertawa langsung menghadiah kan tatapan yang sama pada orang itu.

"Ha...ha... Kau memang cantik, Sasuke. Terima saja nasib mu itu. Hah, aku tidak menyangka Aniki ku berubah menjadi pedofil saat melihat mu. Ck...ck..."

Kushina yang dari tadi diam segera mencubit pinggang Kurama. "Kau ini. Selagi ada di rumah ini dan masih ada aku. Kau tidak berhak menghina calon menantu ku." Perkataan Kushina membuat wajah Sasuke semakin memerah.

"Aduh, duh. Kaa-chan. Jangan mencubit ku. Iya, aku tidak akan menghina calon menantu mu itu."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kushina mengalih kan tatapannya pada Sasuke setelah melepas kan cubitannya pada pinggang Kurama. "Sebaiknya kalian istirahat di kamar. Barang kalian biar di bawa oleh pelayan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Dia lalu menggendong Hana dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. "Ah, iya. Kaa-chan." Naruto yang mengingat sesuatu segera memanggil Kushina.

"Ada apa, Naru?"

"Mana Tou-chan?"

"Biasa. Dia sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Nanti akan Kaa-chan beritahu kan kalau kalian berdua sudah pulang."

"Tidak usah, Kaa-chan. Biar aku saja yang ke sana nanti. Ada yang mau aku bicara kan pada Tou-chan."

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian ke kamar. Kau tidak kasihan melihat calon menantu ku."

**BLUSH**

Ah, lagi-lagi merona.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Naruto segera menarik Sasuke pergi menghindari kejahilan keluarganya. Dia hanya bisa menahan ketawanya saat melihat wajah kekasihnya. Hey, dia pernah merasa kan hukuman dari Sasuke saat dia ikut membantu Kurama menggoda pemuda onix itu. Hasilnya, dia tidak mendapat kan 'jatah' selama seminggu.

"Hi...hi..."

Naruto heran mendengar kan suara tertahan dari anaknya. Begitu juga Sasuke yang ada di belakang kekasihnya.

"Hana kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Naruto saat tawa anaknya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hana hanya cenang caja, Papa."

"Kenapa, Sayang?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Coalnya Cuke-nichan dan Papa akan menikah. Cuke-nichan akan jadi Mama Hana."

Wajah kedua pria itu memerah saat mendengar perkataan Hana. "Siapa yang mengata kan hal itu, Hana?" Sasuke mengusap rambut Hana lembut.

"Tadi Baa-chan bilang kalau Cuke-nichan adalah calon menantu. Itu altinya kalian beldua akan menikah."

"Itu ti..."

"Itu benar." Naruto menatap Sasuke lembut. "Papa akan menikah dengan Suke-nichan."

"Naru..."

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Hana yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Sesekali di usapnya pipi Hana yang tembem. Perkataan Naruto masih terngiang di pikirannya.

"_Papa akan menikah dengan Suke-nichan."_

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya yang merah. Entah kenapa dia semakin ingin tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Apalagi saat Hana mengata kan sangat senang kalau dia menjadi Mamanya. Yah, walau pun dia seorang lelaki. Tapi, tetap saja perasaan itu terus membuncah menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

Tapi...

"_Apa kau pikir Naruto menyukai mu? Teruslah bermimpi Uchiha-san. Naruto lebih memilih ku dari pada diri mu. Dan kau akan didepak dari kehidupannya."_

Sasuke memeluk Hana pelan. Takut mengganggu tidur malaikat kecilnya itu. Pikiran jahat selalu menghantuinya saat mengingat ucapan Sakura. Di liriknya Hana yang masih tertidur. Sebuah senyuman sendu terukir di bibirnya.

Bagaimana kalau Hana lebih memilih ibu kandungnya?

Bagaimana kalau Hana meminta Naruto meninggalkannya?

Bagaimana dan bagaimana...

Semua pertanyaan itu membuat dia takut. Dia sangat mencintai Naruto. Dia sudah terlanjur sayang pada Hana. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup berpikir jika orang yang paling berarti baginya meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sungguh dia tidak sanggup menghadapi hal itu.

'Semoga aku bersama kalian selamanya.'

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan mewah minimalis dengan perabotan lengkap nan mahal menghiasi tempat tersebut. Sebuah jendela kaca lebar memenuhi satu dinding. Sehingga terlihat pemandangan taman yang indah dari ruangan itu. Tidak jauh dari jendela itu ada sebuah meja lengkap dengan komputer canggih dan beberapa berkas di atasnya khas meja kantor. Beberapa rak buku menempel di dinding penuh dengan buku-buku. Beberapa sofa warna coklat muda menghiasi bagian tengah ruangan tersebut.

Namun, bukan ruangan yang sekarang menjadi fokus kita. Tapi, seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun lebih yang sedang duduk di di kursi kerjanya dengan membaca beberapa dokumen yang harus di periksa. Dengan di temani secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul kan uap panas dan sepiring _cake_ buatan istrinya membuat dia bisa bersantai sejenak. Apalagi meja itu menghadap langsung dengan jendela kaca lebar.

TOK TOK TOK

Kegiatan pria itu terpaksa berhenti karena mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu ruangannya. "Masuk."

CKLEK

Sebuah kepala bersurai kuning terlihat menyembul saat pintu itu terbuka. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk di seberang pria tadi. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Pria itu menggeleng kan kepalanya sembari membuka kacamata bacanya. "Tidak. Tou-san juga tidak terlalu sibuk. Ada apa?"

"Ini masalah Sakura."

.

.

.

Sakura menghempas kan tubuhnya ke ranjang saat wanita cantik itu tiba di apartemen mewah miliknya. Barang-barangnya di biar kan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamarnya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ingatannya seputar liburan saat di Konoha's Dream terulang. Terkadang tawa bahagia muncul. Dan sekilas bisa berubah menjadi geraman.

Sakura masih ingat bagaimana usahanya selama liburan untuk menarik perhatian Naruto. Namun, selalu di gagal kan oleh pemuda onix yang sekarang menjadi saingan. Yah, walaupun ada yang berhasil. Seperti dia bisa memeluk Naruto, memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ 'chan', berfoto bersama dan hal lainnya yang membuat dia bahagia.

I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me i'll never tell

I looked at you as it fell

And now you're in my way

Sakura segera duduk dan mengambil ponselnya saat mendengarnya berdering. Sebuah kontak nama yang tidak di harapkannya muncul.

_Ino's Calling_

"Halo."

"_Sakura. Besok jangan lupa datang jam delapan pagi. Anko-sama sangat tidak senang dengan orang telat. Mengerti?_"

"Kau ini. Begitu ku angkat langsung cerewet. Seharusnya kau tanya bagaimana kabar ku. Bagaimana liburan ku dan sebagainya. Dan kau menelpon hanya untuk mengingat kan ku. Kau itu manager ku, Ino. Sejak kapan aku pernah telat saat bekerja."

"_He...he... Maaf kan aku._"

"Sudahlah. Besok pagi aku akan datang. Siap kan saja barang ku untuk besok."

"_Baiklah. Maaf aku mengganggu mu_."

KLIK

"Dasar Ino. Kenapa aku bisa betah mempekerjakannya?"

Sakura meletak kan ponselnya ke atas meja nakas. Tapi, saat itulah dia melihat sebuah benda yang menyembul dari kantong bawaannya. Dia lalu mendekati benda itu dan mengeluarkannya. Sebuah senyuman miring langsung terpasang melihat benda yang ternyata boneka itu.

"_Well_, Hana. Bersiaplah bertemu dengan ibu kandung mu?"

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju kamarnya yang ada di mansion. Dia masih memikirkan pembicaraannya tadi dengan Minato.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Ini masalah Sakura."_

_Minato menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Ada apalagi dengan wanita gila itu."_

"_Tou-san. Namanya adalah Sakura." Ralat Naruto atas ucapan Minato._

"_Bagi ku dia wanita gila yang tega menelantar kan anaknya sendiri." Minato meminum kopinya pelan. "Ada apa memangnya dengan dia?"_

"_Kami...bertemu dengannya di Konoha's Dream."_

"_Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke?"_

"_Biasa saja pada awalnya." Menghela nafas pelan. "Sampai ada perbuatan Sakura membuat Sasuke terganggu."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Dia sengaja menempel pada ku walau ada Sasuke di sana. Itu membuat Sasuke merasa kalau Sakura berusaha menarik perhatian ku."_

_Minata tersenyum tipis. "Pantas saja, bukan? Sakura yang selama ini tidak peduli, tiba-tiba menempel pada mu seperti perangko." Minato berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat ke arah jendela. Seringai tipis tersirat di bibirnya. "Dan ku pasti kan juga kalau dia ingin mendekati Hana-chan untuk mendapat kan mu."_

_Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Tou-san, Sakura hanya menganggap aku teman. Tidak kurang dan juga lebih. Dan sudah sewajarnya dia mendekati Hana. Hana adalah putrinya. Lahir dari rahimnya."_

"_Pastikan saja kalau kau tidak lengah. Aku tidak ingin menantu selain Sasuke. Aku dan Fugaku sudah berjanji ingin menjadi besan."_

_Naruto segera berdiri dan menatap Minato serius. "Itu adalah masalah lain yang ingin ku beritahu kan sekarang." Dia tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin menikah dengan Sasuke tiga bulan lagi. Ku harap Tou-san setuju dengan usulan ku."_

_Minato menatap anaknya tidak percaya. Dia lalu bertepuk tangan dengan kencang. "Bagus, Naruto. Tou-san sangat setuju kalau kau cepat menikah dengan Sasuke. Apa kau sudah memeberitahu dia?"_

"_Belum. Tapi, aka segera ku beritahu jika Tou-san mengizin kan."_

"_Sebaiknya kau beritahu dia. Aku juga akan memberitahu keluarga Uchiha yang lain." Ucapnya cepat sembari mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam laci._

"_Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pamit Naruto. Dia lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Minato._

"_Naru..." Naruto menoleh saat mendengar Minato memanggilnya. "...Ada baiknya kau beritahu kan Hana siapa ibu kandungnya. Lagi pula, ku lihat anak itu lebih bijak dari pada Kurama yang bahkan sudah dewasa."_

"_Akan ku lakukan."_

_**Flashback Off**_

Naruto mendesah lelah memikir kan hal itu. Bicara tentang pernikahan memang mudah pada Sasuke. Tapi, bicara mengenai Sakura pada Hana adalah hal yang sulit. Walau pun ucapan terakhir Minato ada benarnya. Namun, tetap saja susah. Dia lebih baik memilih bekerja memeras otak dan tenaga dari pada melakukan hal ini.

Berjalan sambil melamun membuat Naruto tidak sadar kalau kamarnya sudah dekat. Dia lalu membuka pintu itu pelan. Seolah takut hal itu akan mengganggu penghuni di dalamnya. Di lihat olehnya dua orang yang paling di sayanginya sedang tidur berpelukan. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Inilah yang selalu di inginkannya. Melihat kekasih dan anaknya saling menyayangi. Beban seperti apapun akan sirna saat melihat hal yang membahagiakan itu. Dan dia bersumpah akan selalu mempertahankan hal ini seumur hidupnya. Berakhirnya sumpah itu, membuat dia dengan nyaman berbaring di sebelah Hana dan memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat.

"_Sleep well._"

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah menyambut pagi hari. Kicauan burung juga menambah merdu suasana saat itu. Semburat cahaya tipis yang mengintip melalui gorden jendela yang belum terbuka membuat seorang anak kecil yang bernama Hana terbangun. Dia mengedip kan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengembali kan kesadarannya. Setelah rasa kantuk tidak menyerangnya kembali, Hana segera terbangun dari ranjang. Namun, sebuah senyum tipis segera terlihat saat melihat dua orang pria di sebelahnya.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponsel Papanya yang memang di letak kan di meja nakas dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Dan dengan keahlian seorang Namikaze –yang tidak perlu di tampil kan karena buat repot- sebuah foto sederhana yang di isi oleh Papanya dan Sasuke sukses di ambil. Dia lalu menyimpan foto itu dan menjadikannya sebagai _wallpaper_ untuk ponsel Papanya.

Setelah tugas suci –menurut Hana- sukses di lakukan, dia turun dari ranjang dan membuka tirai jendela kamar itu. "Ayo bangun. Cekalang cudah pagi." Teriaknya kencang yang tentu saja mengaget kan kedua pria yang tadinya tertidur lelap.

"Ukh, Hana. Papa masih capek. Lima menit lagi, ya?" Ucap Naruto yang semakin merapat kan selimutnya.

DUAK

"Ittaii~~." Ah, sang Papa mengadu kesakitan karena kepalanya di pukul Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Juga di susul kikikan geli Hana tentunya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu tidur kembali? Bukannya kau harus masuk kerja hari ini?"

"Iya, tapi, tidak pakai pukul juga, kan?"

"Salah mu sendiri. Sekarang pergi mandi dan ajak sekalian Hana."

"Ayo, Papa. Hana tunggu di dalam, ya." Ucap Hana –yang masih terkikik- sembari masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto segera berjalan ke arah mandi untuk menyusul Hana. Tidak lupa mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir kekasihnya yang merapi kan tempat tidur. "_Morning kiss_." Ujarnya berlalu pergi meninggal kan Sasuke yang merona.

"Dasar Dobe."

.

.

.

Sepertinya topik kita akan kembali ke ruang makan yang penuh dengan makanan enak tersaji untuk sarapan pagi. Seluruh pelayan hilir mudik mempersiapkan semuanya. Kalau sebelumnya ruang makan hanya di isi oleh Hana. Kali ini tempat itu sudah di isi oleh keluarga Namikaze dan di tambah Uchiha.

"Naru."

Naruto menolh kan kepalanya saat namanya di panggil oleh kekasih. "Ya?"

"Aku hari ini tidak ke kampus. Bisakah Hana dengan ku saja?"

Naruto dan lainnya hanya tersenyum. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan kalau Sasuke ingin bersama dengan Hana. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Naruto selalu menitip kan anaknya pada kekasihnya kalau keluarganya sibuk. Itupun kalau Sasuke punya waktu senggang. Kadang anaknya di titipkan juga pada keluarga Uchiha. Apalagi ibu Sasuke memang menyukai Hana.

"Tidak apa, Sasu-chan. Bawa saja Hana ke rumah mu. Miko-chan pasti rindu pada Hana." Sahut Kushina dengan senyuman kecil.

"Benar kata Kaa-chan. Nanti ku antar ke rumah mu." Balas Naruto.

"Hn."

"Nanti ajali Hana menulic, ya, Cuke-nichan?"

"Tentu." Balas Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis. Sedang kan Hana yang mendapat kan jawaban yang memuas kan hatinya segera melonjak senang.

"Jangan buat onar di sana, Hana." Ucap Minato mengingat kan cucu satu-satunya.

"Och, Jii-chan."

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah kan kakinya dengan malas ke arah ruang gantinya. Selesai melakukan pemotretan yang memakan waktu dua jam membuat Sakura ingin langsung istirahat dan...

"Sakura."  
>...semua gagal total saat dia mendengar suara managernya yang berambut pirang.<p>

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya malas.

"Semangatlah sedikit, Sakura. Ini masih jam sepuluh dan kau sudah K.O? Dimana Sakura yang selalu bersemangat itu?" Tanya managernya, Ino.

Sakura menghembus kan nafasnya pelan. "Aku mau istirahat karena aku capek. Kau tidak tahu tenaga ku banyak di peras karena kelalaian mu." Ino nyengir _innocent_ mendengarnya.

Seharusnya Sakura tidak menerima pekerjaan dulu saat dia libur seminggu kemarin. Namun, karena teman dan juga managernya yang menerima pekerjaan dari _designer_ ternama Mitarashi Anko, membuat semua hal yang sudah di rencanakannya harus sia-sia.

"Jangan marah dulu. Aku membawa berita bagus yang pasti memebuat karir mu semakin melejit di dunia internasional."

"Apa?"

"Ada tawaran menjadi model iklan ponsel terbaru yang di keluarkan oleh perusahaan ternama."

"Tidak tertarik." Balas Sakura sambil berlalu pergi dari sana menuju ruangannya.

"Honornya besar." Ucap Ino mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Model prianya juga tampan."

Geleng kepala

"Modelnya adalah presdir dari Rasengan Corp."

Ge...

"Apa?"

Seringai nakal bermain di bibir tipis Ino. "Bukannya kau tidak tertarik?"

Mendecak kesal, Sakura mengirim kan tatapan tajamnya. "Jawab yang benar, Ino."

"Ck. Kau ini tidak bisa di ajak bercanda sama sekali." Ino memutar bola matanya malas. "Dengar baik-baik. Rasengan Corp mengeluar kan produk terbaru mereka dan agensi memilih mu untuk menjadi model ponsel terbaru mereka bersama Namikaze Naruto. Puas."

"Sangat. Puas."

Sakura merasa dia akan semakin mudah mendapat kan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan kuat. Dia baru saja mendapat kan laporan dari asistennya tentang produk baru mereka yang ternyata menggunakannya sebagai model produk tersebut.

"Anda tidak bisa menolak, Namikaze-sama. Semua sudah sepakat kalau Anda yang harus menjadi model iklan produk kita." Ucap Nara shikamaru, asisten kepercayaan Naruto.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Menurut mereka Anda sangat pantas menjadi model iklan ini. "

"Aku presdir di sini, Shika. Harusnya aku yang memutus kan segala sesuatunya."

"Memang. Tapi, tidak bisa kalau Minato-sama ikut andil di sini."

"Tou-san ikut campur?"

"Ya. Dia juga punya hak karena ada saham miliknya di sini. Lagi pula, waktu itu Anda sibuk berkencan selama seminggu."

"Tou-san..."Geram Naruto. "Akan ku pastikan dia tidak bisa mendekati Hana selama seminggu." Janji Naruto yang mendadak durhaka mendengar kabar dari Shikamaru.

"Ah, satu hal lagi..." Shikamaru yang menjadi sahabat baik Naruto dari kecil memberikan senyum misterius. "Pasangan mu adalah Haruno Sakura..."

'Mati Aku.'

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Akhirnya...**

**Semangat mengetik Ane kembali lagi setelah mengetik 'Jatuh Cinta, Eh?'. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan Ente semua. Dan sedah lama Ane tidak balas review dari penggemar #serasa artis. Baiklah, ini dia.**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki : Jangan di buang. Ceritanya nanti ngambang. Kan kasihan Sakura.**

**Aicinta : Chapter yang ini sudah ngejawab belum ? He...he...he...**

**Rikarika : Waduh, kalau itu sih lihat selanjutnya aja. Tapi, Ane harap juga seperti itu.#modus.**

**Nanti Ane adain flashbacknya NaruSaku...**

**Yassir : Tenang saja. Ane tetap ngelanjutin kok. Walau pun agak sibuk karena banyak kegiatan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang vampfict yang ente sebutkan juga pernah Ane baca. Seru, lho.**

**Ndah D. Amay : Kalau masalah update kilat mesti Ane pikir-pikir dulu. Gomen.**

**Shin : Ini sudah lanjut.**

**Naminamifrid : #Tidakbisangomongapaapa.**

**Ivy Bluebell : Di chapie ini belum terlalu Ane jelasin. Tapi, saat chapie depan...Ho...ho...**

**DINDA red-devil24 : memang nyebelin tuh jidat. #eits**

**Dinda Clyne : Hohohohohoho...#ikutanketawa**

**Shanzec : #pikirpikir**

**LalaCukaCacuNaluCacu : Maafin Ane Sakura FC. Ini bukan salah Ane kalau ada yang benci dengan Sakura.#sembunyi**

**CA Moccachino : Sebenarnya Ane juga sama ma Ente. Tapi, rahasia, ya.**

**Tomoyo to Kudo : He...he...he...**

**Drama habis deh...**

**Woke, maaf kan Ane jika banyak yang jelek. Tapi, mungkin mata Ente banyak yang minus juga. #canda.**

**Ok, reviewnya?**


End file.
